Witch Weekly Magazine
Witch Weekly Magazine, more commonly referred to as Witch Weekly is a popular magazine for witches created by Tobias Misslethorpe. It includes articles, quizzes, advice columns, and recipes. It also seems to report a great deal of celebrity news, as Harry Potter and Quidditch players seem to be featured strongly in it. History Molly Weasley is one subscriber; St Mungo's also keeps it stocked in their waiting room. It gives a regular Most Charming Smile award in association with the Witches' League (of which Lady Wimborne was president), which Gilderoy Lockhart had won five times by 1992. Witch Weekly has been mentioned as publishing interviews by Rita Skeeter, including one written in 1995, "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache," which falsely accused Hermione Granger of leading on both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter by use of love potions to "satisfy her taste for celebrity wizards." The article was widely read enough that Hermione received quite a bit of hate mail. Mrs Weasley also read the article and treated Hermione coldly until Harry informed her that none of it was true. Behind the scenes *''Witch Weekly'' is presumably based on , a popular British magazine targeted at women. *In , Rita Skeeter's article on Hermione appears in the Daily Prophet instead. Translations *Albanian: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave *Bulgarian: Седмичник на магьосницата (literal) *Catalan: Cor de Bruixa ("Witch's heart") *Chinese (PRC): 女巫周刊 (changed to 巫师周刊 in the revised translated edition of the Order of Phoenix) *Chinese (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 *Croatian: Vještičji tjednik *Czech: Týdenník čarodějek *Danish: Alt for Heksene ("Everything for the witches", a pun on the Danish magazine Alt for Damerne, "Everything for the ladies") *Dutch: Heks en Haard ("Witch and Fireplace"; haard is also used to express something homey or cosy) *Estonian: Nõidade Nädalaleht *Faroese: Gívragaman and Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk (Gívragaman in the Chamber of Secrets and Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk in the Goblet of Fire) *Finnish: Me Noidat ("We Witches", wordplay on women's magazine Me Naiset) *French: Sorcière-Hebdo (from sorcière "witch" and hebdomadaire "weekly publication") *German: Hexenwoche (semi-literal) *Greek, Modern: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών *Hebrew: למכשפה ("For the Witch"; wordplay on women's magazine - "For the Woman") *Hindi: चुड़ैल साप्ताहिक (literal) *Hungarian: Szombati Boszorkány ("Saturday Witch", wordplay on boszorkányszombat "Witches' Sabbath") *Icelandic: Nýtt nornalíf *Italian: Settimanale delle Streghe (literal) *Japanese: 週間魔女 (literal) *Latvian: Raganu nedēļa *Lithuanian: Raganų Savaitraštis *Norwegian: Heks og Hør (a pun on the popular Norwegian tabloid magazine Se og Hør) *Polish: tygodnik „Czarownica” *Portuguese: Semanário da Feiticeira ("Witches' Weekly Magazine") or Witch Weekly *Portuguese (Brazil): Semanário da Bruxa ("Witches' Weekly Magazine") *Romanian: Saptamanalul Vrajitoarelor ("Witches' Weekly Magazin") *Russian: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг *Serbian: Вештичији недељник ("Witches' Weekly Magazine") *Slovak: Čarodejnica ("The Witch") *Slovenian: Čarovničin tednik *Spanish: Corazón de bruja ("Witch's heart") *Swedish: Häxornas värld *Turkish: cadı gündemi *Ukrainian: Відьомський тижневик *Vietnamese: Tuần san Nữ phù thủy ("Female Socerer Weekly Magazine") Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Hexenwoche es:Corazón de bruja fi:Me Noidat fr:Sorcière-Hebdo he:השבועון למכשפה it:Settimanale delle streghe nl:Heks en Haard no:Heks og Hør pl:Czarownica pt-br:Semanário das Bruxas ru:Ведьмин досуг uk:Відьомський тижневик zh:巫师周刊 Category:Magazines